legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Parrots
The Purple Parrots are one of six teams in Legends of the Hidden Temple. Season 1 The Temple Run Artifact Reached -''' King Tut's Cobra Staff 'Artifact Not Reached -' The Oracle Bowl of Delphi The Temple Games '''Lost tiebreaker - The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa Lost with one pendant - The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Lost with a half-pendant - The Golden Cup of Belshazzar, The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder Lost with no pendants - The Golden Chains of Zenobia The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Trojan Horseshoe, The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson, The Codebook of Mata Hari, The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte Lost with one correct answer - John Henry's Lost Hammer, The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Moccasins of Geronimo Lost with no correct answers - Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal The Moat Lost with both players across - Blackbeard's Treasure Map, Galileo's Cannonball, Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Keys to the Alhambra, The Helmet of Genghis Khan, The Lost Logbooks of Magellan, Henry VIII's Great Seal, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress, The Collar of Davy Crockett Lost with one player across - The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, The Belly Button of Buddha, The Stolen Arm of Shiva, The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary, Alexander and the Gordian Knot Lost with nobody across - The Mask of Shaka Zulu, The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Season 2 The Temple Run Results Artifact Reached - The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief,' The Milk Bucket of Freydís, The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid', The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici Artifact Not Reached - The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John, The Sacred Ring of Sultan Suleiman The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun, The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus Lost with one pendant - The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba Lost with a half-pendant - The Crown of Queen Nzinga, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Lost with no pendants - The Diary of Doctor Livingstone, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison The Steps of Knowledge Lost with one correct answer - The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King, The Silk Sash of Múlàn, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan Lost with no correct answers - The Lucky Medallion of Atocha, The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh The Moat Lost with both players across - The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman, The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith, The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin, The Missing Eye of David, The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma, The Shriveled Hand of Efoua, The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask, The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Lost with one player across - The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba, The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Stone Head of the Evil King, The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox Lost with nobody across - The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed, The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara Season 3 The Temple Run Artifact Reached- The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen Artifact Not Reached - The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh Lost with a pendant and a half - The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I Lost with a half-pendant - The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb, The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud Lost with no pendants - The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass, The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein, The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain, The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu, The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd Lost with one correct answer - The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea, The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible, The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea, The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas, The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Lost with no correct answers - The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth The Moat Lost with both players across - The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack, The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror, The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin, The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta, The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen, The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley, The Broken Trident of Poseidon Lost with one player across - The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith, The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland, The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak, The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza, The Ruby Earring of Benzibab Lost with nobody across - The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean, The Dried Apple Half of William Tell, The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King, The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior Notes * The Purple Parrots have the fewest total runs in the series with eleven over the course of the series. The Purple Parrots also had the fewest amount of runs in a season, with Seasons 1 and 3 producing two runs each. * No team of Purple Parrots has defeated a team of Orange Iguanas in the temple games. * In all three episodes where a team of Purple Parrots won the Grand Prize, the Red Jaguars, the Green Monkeys, and the Silver Snakes are the other teams who crossed the Moat and competed in the Steps of Knowledge. * No team of Purple Parrots have competed in the Temple Run when the artifact was in the Bottom Corner, Swampy area or bottom of the central shaft. ** However, they came close to doing to so in The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun, The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud, The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison, The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl and The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie. Category:Teams Category:Purple Parrots Category:Characters